Bessie Smith
Bessie Smith (April 15, 1894 – September 26, 1937) was an American blues singer. Nicknamed The Empress of the Blues, Smith was the most popular female blues singer of the 1920s and 1930s. She is often regarded as one of the greatest singers of her era and, along with Louis Armstrong, a major influence on other jazz vocalists. Category:Musician Genre Early Country Blues, Early Urban Blues Songs * He's Got Me Going * Gimme A Pigfoot * I'm Going Back To My Used To Be * New Orleans Hop Scop Blues * Moan You Moaners * Gulf Coast Blues * Dirty No-gooder's Blues * Eavesdropper's Blues * Rocking Chair Blues * Empty Bed Blues * My Man Blues * Nobody In Town Can Bake A Sweet Jelly Roll Like Mine * Beale Street Mama * I Ain't Gonna Play No Second Fiddle * Reckless Blues * Mean Old Bedbug Blues * Baby Won't You Please Come Home * Yodling Blues * Baby Doll * Sam Jones Blues * Any Woman's Blues * Blue Blues * Pinchbacks - Take 'em Away * St. Louis Gal * Squeeze Me * Outside Of That * Keep It To Yourself * Mama's Got The Blues * At The Christmas Ball * See If I'll Care * Bleeding Hearted Blues * Blue Spirit Blues * Easy Come Easy Go Blues * What's The Matter Now * After You've Gone * Don't Cry Baby * A Good Man Is Hard To Find * Hard Time Blues * Young Woman's Blues * Cake Walking Babies (from Home) * Lost Your Head Blues * Back Water Blues * Safety Mama * My Sweetie Went Away * Alexander's Ragtime Band * Do Your Duty * Muddy Water * Devil's Gonna Get You * Please Help Me Get Him Off My Mind * Midnight Blues * Graveyard Dream Blues * Need A Little Sugar In My Bowl * Down Hearted Blues * Worn Out Papa Blues * Down In The Dumps * Shipwreck Blues * Standin' In The Rain Blues * Poor Man's Blues * Take Me For A Buggy Ride * Yellow Dog Blues * Whoa Tillie Take Your Time * Kitchen Man * Careless Love Blues (alternate Take) * Send Me To The 'lectric Chair * Worried Life Blues * You've Got To Give Me Some * Jailhouse Blues * I've Got What It Takes But It Breaks My * Chicago Bound Blues * Put It Right Here (or Keep It Out There) * Thinking Blues * Nobody Knows When You're Down And Out * Cemetery Blues * There'll Be A Hot Time In The Old Town Tonight * 'tain't Nobody's Bizness If I Do * I'm Wild About That Thing * I Ain't Got Nobody * Foolish Man Blues * Lady Luck Blues * Frosty Morning Blues * St Louis Blues * I've Been Mistreated And I Don't Like It * Wasted Life Blues * Sorrowful Blues * In The House Blues * Keeps On A Rainin' * It Makes My Love Come Down * Haunted House Blues * Black Mountain Blues * If You Don't I Know Who Will * Boweavil Blues * Aggravatin' Papa * Preachin' The Blues * Trombone Cholly * Oh Daddy Blues * Pickpocket Blues * Mistreatin' Daddy * Dixie Flyer Blues